


Were all the Fishes as big as Chihoko?

by Emppuko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fisting, Crack, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Other, PWP, YOIShitBang2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emppuko/pseuds/Emppuko
Summary: And imagining his touch; rough and powerful, just like Yuuri always wanted it. Even the living legend Viktor Nikiforov didn't stand a chance. Yes, Yuuri still worshipped him as a figure skating god, but Chihoko…he was different. He was beyond God. He was Yuuri’s everything. The beginning and the end. Alpha and Omega. The one who would meet Yuuri in his final moments and escort him to eternity.In other words,Yuuri loves Chihoko more than he should.





	Were all the Fishes as big as Chihoko?

**Author's Note:**

> My artist for this Yuri on Ice Shit Bang is Amarok, whose other amazing arts you can check out on their tumblr!
> 
> I really love what Amarok drew for [this](http://amarokster.tumblr.com/post/164812293843/one-of-my-pieces-for-the-yoi-shit-bang-art-is).
> 
> This fic was beta read by Merkitty. She is also amazing!

This was really embarrassing. It was something he didn’t want to talk about. Even though Phichit claimed that he knew everything about Yuuri, he didn’t know about this. This was one of the reasons why Yuuri wanted to go study to Detroit. To escape from this. He had a dark past which was meant to be kept hidden. Hidden from everyone and everything. Even Yuuri didn’t allow himself _this_. But…

Yuuri was sitting on the edge of his bed. Thank God, Phichit wasn’t here with him because this was something to be done alone, away from prying eyes. Because one of Phitchit’s hamsters was impregnated by the other, Phichit had to take all three of his hamsters to a vet without leaving one behind. Yuuri was extremely jealous of Phitchit’s news about two hamsters’ mating and didn’t understand why he couldn’t do the same. In his subconscious, he knew this was wrong but he couldn't resist its sweet temptation.

Yuuri stared at the picture of Hasetsu castle. The picture itself was pretty innocent; just an old traditional Japanese castle. When he was moving to Detroit, he claimed he had wanted a piece from his home town that he could look at when feeling homesick. But this was just a facade to hide an ugly truth. He could have taken any family picture with him and framed it but instead, he took this. This picture was special to him. He didn’t have the heart to throw it away.

This wasn’t just any picture. This picture had _him_ in it. If you looked at the picture close enough, you could see a tiny golden fish with a tiger head, Chihoko, on the castle’s very rooftop. It wasn’t the best picture of him, but if it was taken any closer than this, Yuuri’s facade would have been busted and everyone would have known his secret.

Yuuri knew he shouldn't do this. But look at Chihoko’s strong build! Strong enough to lift anything in any form or size, yet extremely flexible and capable of bending in any direction. And imagining his touch; rough and powerful, just like Yuuri always wanted it. Even the living legend Viktor Nikiforov didn't stand a chance. Yes, Yuuri still worshipped him as a figure skating god, but Chihoko…he was different. He was beyond God. He was Yuuri’s everything. The beginning and the end. Alpha and Omega. The one who would meet Yuuri in his final moments and escort him to eternity.

It all started a few years back when he was too overweight to be a figure skater. Everyone was so mean to him. Always bullying him about his size and being too fat. What a pig, they had said. There was no way anyone in their right mind could let this piggy on the ice, let alone allow him skate.

But when Yuuri looked at Hasetsu Castle, he saw Chihoko on the rooftop gazing back at him. Chihoko never judged him, ever so understanding. It felt like they were connected on a spiritual level. They never talked yet still perfectly understood each other. Chihoko was another lone creature just like him. This golden creature must have been lonely for all those years until he met Yuuri.

Their relationship started as platonic. But as time grew so did their feelings. Chihoko was a term for perfection. Viktor was nothing compared to him. And Yuuri? Yuuri didn’t even exist. Yet, Chihoko graced him with his presence, sharing his undying love. Because of this, Yuuri started to want more from him. It was sinful even to think about this. It wasn’t enough that Chihoko knew Yuuri existed, Yuuri yearned for the day that Chihoko would touch him where no one had ever laid their hands on. His very being was solely for Chihoko.

Yuuri sighed and felt an itch in his abdomen. Chihoko was staring at the man, straight into his soul and The Golden One saw everything. Every little detail under Yuuri’s clothes, all his imperfections, and knowing that the fish watched him was something that turned him on.

Yuuri liked to be watched by Chihoko. That was the only way to get off and be released.

Yuuri’s breath started to quicken and he felt warmth all over his body, especially in his cock under the clothes.

He wanted Chihoko. He craved him. He wanted to be known as his but this was a sin. Yuuri shouldn’t be allowed to be even near Chihoko, staining his perfect aura.

Now was also a good time to back off and continue his normal seemingly innocent college life. But did he do that? No. He went forward.

Chihoko was near him, slithering against his legs, poking ever so slightly into his rear. He was teasing him. Oh, Yuuri wanted so much more than this. A slight flush appeared on his face and a tent formed from his pants suggesting something brought to life. Yuuri’s cock was aching, wanting to be set free from the binding pants. The Japanese man was now breathing heavily from arousal.

It was too hot.

Yuuri quickly took his shirt off and lifting his hips, carefully started to lower his pants and underwear just enough to let his organ out. His cock sprang free from release of the binds as he sat down again with a quiet moan. The cock was dark red, filled with an interest. It wanted to be noticed, to be touched with care.

Now that Chihoko was here, Yuuri placed the picture on the nightstand and searched frantically to find lube from his drawers. But there was none to be found. Yuuri cursed when he remembered using it all he last time masturbated. Of course he hadn’t remembered to buy a new one.

Yuuri sighed and lay on his back, removing his shoes and socks. As Chihoko and Yuuri were both Japanese, wearing shoes and socks on the bed was not looked at kindly. Chihiko started to gently slither between the skater’s legs, approving of his actions never breaking his stare. Yuuri hummed in response.

Yuuri touched his lips slightly with his fingers and opened his mouth. He licked his fingers as much as possible, gathering saliva to make his fingers slick. This was something he had done before. He didn’t always have lube with him and this was just one of those times.

Yuuri widened his mouth to take his three of his fingers deep inside. With other hand he pinched one of his nipples. Playing with it like Chihoko had taught him. He wanted to be perfect for Chihoko. The man sucked his fingers as though they were some delicious candy he had never tasted before, just to impress The Golden Fish.

After making sure his fingers were slick enough, he brought them on his pulsing hard cock. Yuuri supposed he was nothing compared to Chihoko’s size, which was huge under his slender fingers. Were all the fishes as big as Chihoko?

Yuuri started slowly stroking himself up and down while Chihoko studied his every move. With the other hand which was currently playing with his nipple, he reached his balls, making sure to avoid his hole. His hole was reserved for Chihoko.

Chihoko slithered closer and started to lick Yuuri’s length roughly with his powerful tongue. Yuuri whimpered at the sudden touch, throwing his head back hard against the pillow. He removed his hands to let the fish have free access. A small moan escaped through his lips, deepening his flush as Chihoko brushed his tongue under man’s head. Chihoko knew exactly where to touch — where all of Yuuri’s weak spots were. Yuuri tried to moan as quietly as possible, grabbing the bed’s sheets so as not to raise a commotion. He was silently chanting Chihoko’s name just to make sure that Chihoko knew what he did to Yuuri. How he caused Yuuri’s unbearable state. This was getting more dangerous as the man’s voice increased along with his heartbeat.

Yuuri skillfully used his legs to take his pants and underwear off entirely to feel more comfortable. He opened and lifted his legs for Chihoko, presenting his ass to invite him. Even though Chihoko hadn’t even touched man’s pretty little hole, Yuuri was a deep red mess. Chihiko licking his hardness with a detailed touch, bringing Yuuri near the edge again and again. He wanted Chihoko inside him so badly, filling him full until he burst.

 

Yuuri started to plead for The Golden Fish to fill him; desperate for anything inside him. Yuuri didn’t mind if Chihoko wanted see to use him as a hole to fuck. He could be a slut for Chihoko, just to fulfill his every need and whim.

Chihoko still kept ignoring the whimpering man and his hole and continued lick him. So cruel.

Yuuri’s need to be filled increased and he started to cry big fat tears. This was too much for his glass heart to bear. His cock was already aching so badly and he just wanted release. But he wasn’t allowed to do that before Chihoko gave him permission. He had to gain that order from The Golden Fish first. There was no need for him to come if he could not fulfill his only reason for living.

Yuuri had wanted to learn everything from cooking and cleaning to pole dancing to serving in bed just to be a perfect house husband, to please Chihoko who he hoped to be bound with for eternity. Incidentally he liked all that stuff, but other people never knew about his hidden skills.

Finally, Chihoko decided to take note of Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri’s tears were stopped and he clawed bed sheets as Chihoko penetrated him with a sudden thrust. Chihoko was so big and reached places which no human could. Yuuri saw stars because of pain which slowly shifted into pleasure and relief. Chihoko was in him after a long time, using him like he should be used. A fuck toy.

Chihoko didn’t slow down for Yuuri to adjust to the sensation. His thrusts were harsh and his pace was unimaginable. He continued to fuck Yuuri raw like there was no tomorrow as he hit Yuuri’s prostate again and again. Yuuri wasn’t coherent enough anymore to care if he was loud, which he was. Screaming for Chihoko to wreck him more. Even if hurt, Yuuri wanted more. Man was never satisfied, always asking for more. Even if his body couldn’t take it, he couldn’t stop his lust for pleasure. He was so gone.

After Chihoko gave Yuuri permission to release, the man came, spreading his cum all over his abdomen. But Chihoko wasn’t stopping there. He continued to fuck him, coaxing moans and whimpers from the man’s raw throat.

It didn’t take long before Yuuri’s cock was already brought back to life again. This was something Yuuri prided himself on. Of course he was young, just a 22-year-old young male, but Yuuri’s stamina was something else. He could do this for hours as long as Chihoko was with him. Yuuri could come so many times within an hour he left others envious. Chihoko was more than a perfect partner for him. He too could do this for hours.

 

\---

 

When they were finally done, both panting heavily and exhausted, Chihoko freed himself from Yuuri who whined at the empty feeling in his gaping hole. His throat was aching from constant screaming and his look wasn’t any better. Yuuri looked like a bucket of white paint had been tossed all over his body with the mix of sweat. Yuuri’s cum was everywhere. Even his glasses weren’t clean anymore.

They had been too dazed to check the time. Yuuri glanced at the wall clock through his blurry glasses and tried to see whatever the clock showed. It was already six. They had started at four. For two hours, they had fucked continuously, never resting for the other to get hard again or catch their breath.

Yuuri looked around panting, still blissful from sex as he tried to recollect himself. He looked out the window and noticed that sun had started to set already. It would be dinnertime soon.

Yuuri started to sit up slowly because of pain in his backside and found a towel to clean himself. He had to take a shower. There was no way he could let anyone to see him like this. He looked like a whore who had just been gang banged.

After realising what he had done, he grew anxious. He had done it again. He had sinned. Muddied Chihoko’s perfect being and jacked off just from the very thought of him being in here. This was inexcusable and Yuuri hated himself for not keeping it in his pants and acting like a typical male college student who got off from a girl. Chihoko wasn’t a girl, less alone a human. He was so much more, and now Yuuri had ruined him.

Yuuri collected his clothes, depressed at the thought, and went to the shower. After he left, the door to the hallway closed.

 

\---

 

Outside of Yuuri and Phichit’s room, Phichit had many mixed feelings, and confusion was one of them. Both hands covered his mouth,  stopping any sounds, as he tried to comprehend what he had just witnessed: Yuuri masturbating. Not only giving himself a harmless hand job but also fisting himself open while screaming some Chihoko’s name.

Yuuri had never told Phichit, his best friend, about having any past lovers or crushes. This _Chihoko_ guy had to be someone very close to Yuuri for him to so desperately call his name. Well, now Phichit had something to blackmail Yuuri with. Humming happily, Phichit left to grab some dinner, not daring to go inside yet and meet his roommate.

 


End file.
